romance_clubfandomcom-20200213-history
My Hollywood Story
My Hollywood Story is the 3rd book that has been released in the mobile game Romance Club. Plot This book follows the (crazy) adventures of an aspiring actress moving to Los Angeles to pursue her dream. This book is ongoing. Most choices you make for your Main Character in this book influence one of four variables: you can follow the path of Drama, Romance, Adventure or Comedy. These choices change (quite significantly) the story, the outfits you will be able to use and the scenes you will be able to play. Choices that don't influence the story are not included in the walktrough. Characters CLICK HERE FOR A FULL LIST AND BIO OF THIS BOOK'S CHARACTERS If you love this book, come on the Reddit Forum to discuss it with other fans! Chapters published so far: Season 1 episode 1 to 10 (including 1 bonus episode) Season 2 episode 1 to 8 'Chapters summaries: ' WARNING, SPOILERS AHEAD Season 1 S1, Ep 1: Rare Luck : You're an aspiring actress pursuing dreams in a city known for destroying hopes and breaking hearts : Choice: Respond to the Nicholas Bird impersonator :* Pervert! You lied to me! :* So disappointing! I wanted to meet you so much.. :* But you are obviously very good... (MC receives business card) Choice: Answer the lady on the phone for the casting call :* If you hang up, I'll die! (+ 1 Drama) :* You have such a nice voice (+ 1 Romance) Choice: Jessica spills coffee on your dress. Respond: :* Give a slap on the face (+ 1 Adventure) :* Find a witty comeback (+ 1 Comedy) :* Faint (+ 1 Romance) :* Cry (+ 1 Drama) S1, Ep 2: Someone Very Important : Whom one can meet on the outskirts of Hollywood and how fashionable. S1, Ep 3: New friends... and Enemies : Prison talk and unexpected acquaintance. S1, Ep 4: The real part : What happens when an actor gets too involved with his role? S1, Ep 5: The camera's spotlight : A complete nobody yesterday… Today- a model and celebrity S1, Ep 6: Bittersweet popularity : The bittersweet taste of growing popularity S1, Ep 7: Cinderella in the "City of Dreams" : Cinderella in the “City of Dreams.” S1, Ep 8: The world on the verge of collapse : You need to be strong and brave, Even when everything is against you! S1, Ep 9: David changes his mind : Courage conquers cities… And wins the hearts of directors. S1, Bonus episode: When in love with a romantic type : How can a romantic journey end when you rely on technology? Season 2 S2, Ep 1: The whirl of events : Christie's plot thickens, while captain Jeff makes a proposal. S2, Ep 2: Incognito : The first meeting with a fan - both sudden and surprising. S2, Ep 3: Fight or Flight? : Is it possible to simultaneously find a job and have a personal life? S2, Ep 4: Life Goes Downhill : Even when everything collapses, there is place for new hope S2, Ep 5: Very Strange Affairs : Signs are everywhere! If you want to avoid danger, be careful and do not neglect the help of fortune-tellers. S2, Ep 6: In the Realm of Ghosts : While depicting a ghost in a haunted house, pay respect to the ancient curse. S2, Ep 7: The Mystery of the Illusionist and the Prophecies of the Fortune Teller : Those who managed to survive in a haunted house will discover a terrible secret. S2, Ep 8: It's Getting Hot... : At Wood's party, the girls get to know each other a little closer. David comes to the rescue, and Jeff is late... : : Category:Books